Wolf Girl and She-Line Episode Guide
Pilot Originally pitched as a pilot for NBC in 1995, it was a live action episode that focused on Angie exclusively. Smokey was voiced by David Warner in the pilot, but was replaced by John Vernon when the series was picked up by The WB. Season One The first season was aired on The WB from 2003-2004. Kelly was featured in the first episode as a co-star and John Vernon replaced David Warner as the voice of Smokey due to Warner being unavailable at the time of recording. In the Beginning Angie is hanging out at her house when she's ambushed by a group of burglars. One of them shoots her through the chest and to her shock, she's alive and well. Unfortunately, as the day progresses, she undergoes a transformation into an anthropomorphic cat. After getting over the shock (mostly), she learns she could communicate with her cat Smokey. She decides to contact her old friend, Kelly, only to learn that she has been turned into a wolf. The two decide to team up and find a way to return to normal. NOTE: This is a remake of the pilot. Dining In Its been a day since they've changed. The two become very hungry, but find that human food is no longer that appetizing to them. Smokey convinces Angie to go get some food, but as she goes, the disguise she uses fails and she attempts to make it back home, avoiding any suspecting individuals. Night on the Town Kelly tricks Angie onto heading into town for the night. The two manage to fit in due to everyone believing they're merely wearing costumes. Unfortunately, they come across a man who hopes to see their true selves. NOTE: This is the first time Angie and Kelly wear their outfits. It was originally meant to be a one time deal, but the outfits became obligatory in order to avoid trouble with the FCC. Getting Information While taking a walk in the neighborhood, Angie comes across a familiar sight, one of the burglars that shot her. She kidnaps him and interrogates him, hoping for answers pertaining to her transformation. Unfortunately, he proves to be uncooperative, and he threatens to expose her and Kelly's secret. Your Movie Sucks After hearing about a movie that reminds them far too much of their situation (albeit, in a bad way), they attempt to boycott it, only to be mistaken for characters. They decide to sabotage the movie from the inside, but Kelly seems to be too wrapped up in the limelight to focus on the task at hand. It was Bound to Happen Angie and Kelly are duped into joining a fighting ring, but there's a twist. The fighters are fed kibble, laced with a hallucinogenic drug that makes people mad, and Angie happens to be fighting Kelly. Bad Company Angie and Kelly are ambushed by a group of mysterious individuals who claim to be following the orders of a woman named Xerca. NOTE: First mention of Xerca. Season Two Season two was picked up by USA Network in 2005. Following John Vernon's death in 2005, he was replaced for a short time by Jason Alexander. Smokey was ultimately killed off in the second to last episode due to Jason dropping out at the last minute. Zero Guidance After a heated argument, Smokey takes a vow of silence and refuses to help Angie and Kelly, and just when they're trying to figure out who Xerca is. NOTE: A portion of this episode was cut due to John Vernon passing away before he could record his dialogue. The episode was dedicated to John Vernon's memory and the credits play in silence. Where am I? Angie finds herself in an empty world. She attempts to figure out what's going on, unaware of the sinister purpose behind it. Blood Moon A blood moon occurs, causing Kelly to become more primal. It's up to Angie to rehabilitate her friend before she could go on a bloody rampage. Into the Woods Angie and Kelly decide to take a trip into the woods, hoping to find some answers to their transformations, only to go through the various tropes that plague wilderness stories. Where do we go from here? In a continuation of the previous episode, the two are taken away by mysterious forces and wind up in a world populated by cats, and none of these cats want anything to do with Kelly, due to a certain enemy. NOTE: First appearance of Xerca. Elegy for a Friend Angie and Kelly face Xerca for the first time, but unfortunately, she proves to be too much for the two girls. NOTE: Last appearance of Smokey. It Ends Now After getting thrown into a dungeon in the last episode, Angie and Kelly awaken to find that they're back to normal. This exciting news sours though, after the two realize they need to abandon their humanity in order to defeat Xerca. Unknown to them though, they'll discover that they've been normal for longer than they've thought. NOTE: Series finale.